


Wanderlust

by Ezlebe



Series: Runagate [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smuggler Armitage Hux, Smuggler Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: Hux straightens in the stiff alusteel chair, shifting uncomfortably with the cuffs digging at his spine, and waits patiently for the customs officer to cease muttering about criminal stupidity, clichés, appearances, etc - the usual drivel. A telltale creak of warping metal interrupts the litany and he glances sharply to the side, trying to deter Kylo from any Force nonsense, and gently clears his throat in warning at the resulting petulant eye roll.“Alright,” the officer says, gesturing upward at a DoT-1 unit to presumably start recording, “Let’s hear the excuses.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [claricechiarasorcha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha) for encouraging this nonsense, because I've sincerely enjoyed writing out this odd little verse.

Hux straightens in the stiff alusteel chair, shifting uncomfortably with the cuffs digging at his spine, and waits patiently for the customs officer to cease muttering about criminal stupidity, clichés, appearances, etc - the usual drivel. A telltale creak of warping metal interrupts the litany and he glances sharply to the side, trying to deter Kylo from any Force nonsense, and gently clears his throat in warning at the resulting petulant eye roll.

“Alright,” the officer says, gesturing upward at a DoT-1 unit to presumably start recording, “Let’s hear the excuses.”

Hux nods, taking a short breath and hoping his smirk looks less smug than it feels, “You cannot legally detain us, officer. According to the Section 4, subsection 232, of the Galactic Concordance of Unintelligent Tribes, my unmarked ship is fully cleared to land, trade, and barter in this system in any way we see fit.”

“Well, that sounds made up,” the arresting officer says, scoffing under his breath and turning around, waving the droid to attention. He points rudely at Hux, “Is that real, Dot?”

“Yes, sir,” DoT-1 says, eagerly nodding its head and rolling forward, tapping at a datapad in a four-fingered claw. “It was signed into law 1,304 years ago, and is still – “

The office holds up an interrupting hand, leaning forward with an exaggerated expression across his face. “I’m sorry, how long?” 

DoT-1 nods again, “1,304 years, sir.”

“That’s way too long ago,” the officer says, shaking his head and looking back to Hux, a pair of fangs visible behind his smirk. “I'm happy to say that I cannot allow – “

“It has not been repealed, sir,” DoT-1 interrupts, waving the data pad with considerable urgency. “The detained are completely in their rights to cite this law. We must legally free them.”

“They stole an illegal substance, Dot, even killed two of our citizens,” the officer snaps, pointing down to a small sample he brought along from the ship, seemingly just to slam on the table. “You can’t negotiate that.”

“Any manner they see fit, sir,” DoT-1 reiterates, already reaching for the cuff controls with a telltale glow along their fingers. “The law is very broad.”

“Oh good,” the officer says, leaning back into his chair. He shifts his hand down to cover his face as the cuffs unlink, muffling his words, “Great.”

“Next time,” Hux starts, standing from his seat and lifting his hands to rub, just a tad affectedly, around the tender edges of his wrists. “Perhaps make an effort to speak. I certainly don’t appreciate being dragged around needlessly, and I'm sure you have much better ways to use resources.”

“Oh, of course,” the officer snaps, dropping his hand to the surface of the desk and treating Hux to a toothy sneer. “I’ll start right on being more charitable to _pirates_.”

“You will if you don’t want me spreading this around,” Hux says, raising his brows pointedly and gesturing for Kylo to stop glaring at the officer; he didn’t put as much time as he should have in the itinerary for useless customs officers wasting his time.  

“Oh yeah,” the officer mutters, gesturing sarcastically with a hand and following Kylo’s movement with his eyes. “Can’t forget the deaf mute, here. I'm sure he's real useful.”

“I am not mute,” Kylo says, and pauses suddenly, lifting a hand and flicking his fingers, forcing the two interrogation chairs to bend forward and fold in half. “Nor deaf.”

“What the hell,” the officer yelps, bounding backward and nearly bowling over DoT-1 in his panic. He has a hand up toward his relative heart, eyes darting between the warped chairs and Kylo, an expression on his face like he’s thinking about finding another crime to charge them.

Hux tuts, reaching out and grabbing Kylo’s wrist, pulling him gently toward the door. “Come along, you na - now.”

Kylo allows himself to be drawn, an odd look crossing his face that seems to drop down to the floor. Hopefully, it means he doesn't notice the unflattering red surely spreading along the back of Hux's neck.

“Dot,” the officer says, voice quickly fading from distance, “Was he reading my mind that entire time?” 

“I have no way to detect that, sir.”

~

Kylo hums low, some would say thoughtful, once they've managed to retake their freighter, nudging Hux in the side as the ramp slowly rises back into the cargohold. “We’ve been arrested here twice.” 

“They do have something of a communications problem,” Hux agrees, trying to recall if they were even in this hemisphere at the last instance, then reaching backward and shoving Kylo away when another elbow hit threatens to make him stumble. “Stop it.”

“I can feel it,” Kylo mutters, forgoing the teasing elbow to shove up against Hux as they make their way to the cockpit, budging in close enough to trip them both should someone make a wrong step. 

Hux sighs, stopping in the door and glaring out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s crawling underneath your skin,” Kylo continues, pressing his mouth close Hux’s neck, breath hot as he whispers, “In your blood.”

“I have said I don’t appreciate this little act,” Hux says, reaching back once more to lay a steadier hand flat on Kylo’s abdomen and slowly push him away, though he lingers perhaps a few too many seconds before pulling back. “Many times.”

Kylo seems to absorb the rebuff, letting his shoulders shift back as an absolutely filthy smirk crosses his lips, “You nearly called me naughty in the front of that officer.”

“Ah,” Hux intones, running his tongue hard against the back of his teeth and shaking his head, ignoring the heat returning up under his ears. He had hoped that went rather unnoticed, though so little does with Kylo.

“If you want to get off in holding,” Kylo continues, reaching up and running the flat of his knuckles underneath Hux’s chin, thumb curling next to his mouth, “You have to let us get that far.”

“Don’t be so abhorrent,” Hux scoffs, breaking away from the hold and sitting at the pilot’s seat. He taps at the fuel meters, the power levels, trying to look busy despite knowing how little good it’s ever done.

“I think... I may be able to render us unnoticeable, if you want. But I don’t believe it is,” Kylo says, stepping further in the cockpit and lingering behind Hux’s chair for a long few moments. He hums oddly, then clumsily shifts sideways, falling into his own seat with a huff.

Hux shakes his head, quickly deciding to just cleanse the little dialogue that’s been going on the last few moments from his mind – he really must at this point. At least, for now. “We have to be on Hosko within the week.” 

“You’re not going to reactivate M-TK4, are you?”

“Unless you’d like to start doing the maths,” Hux says, reining in a smirk and flipping a pair of switches that has them rising up into the air – the continuing rivalry with that droid is as nonsensical as it is amusing. He lays a steady hand on the steering, tipping it a few degrees sideways to miss a rather prominent, and singular, arch keeping them from open sky. 

“ _You_ could,” Kylo says, slumping down in his seat and folding himself up, both ungainly feet pressed onto the edge of the piloting console. He points at Hux putting in the hyperspeed coordinates, “You’re doing it right now.”

“I’d rather not spend the next week measuring spice for your uncle, thank you,” Hux says, rolling his eyes sideways for a moment and sending a disbelieving look for effect, “You don’t want that either.”

Kylo agrees with a petulant shrug, leaning into his chair and rubbing absently at the edge of his cheek, near the deepest part of the scar. 

“Stop that,” Hux says, reaching out and tugging hard at Kylo’s open sleeve, some intrinsic part of him flinching as it inadvertently causes a pink streak of tenderness from the drag of nails. He grimaces as he looks back down, overriding the corrections as the ship computer tries to make them stick to more conventional lanes, and finalizing the flightplan. 

“Itches,” Kylo mutters, half heartedly bracing just before Hux taps the hyperspeed activator. 

The familiar abrupt, almost sickening stretch and squeeze of stars makes some inner part of Hux relax, and he watches them pass for a few moments before rising in his seat. He pulls carelessly at the shoulder of Kylo’s jacket, squeezing at the leather, and keeps walking toward the main quarters without bothering to listen if he’s being followed.

He pulls off his own jacket and plucks a crumpled, half-crushed tube from the edge of a shelf near the door, and already has his boots paired off in the corner, sleeves neatly rolled up by the time he hears the low noise of the holoscreen pick up behind him. It’s some useless rerun of nonsense about ancient, fictional conquerors on Coruscant, and he feels little guilt in curling a hand around Kylo’s shoulder and swinging around astride his thighs to block all view of the screen.

“Hey!” Kylo yelps, reflexively widening his legs and catching Hux’s hips with both hands, “Warning?”

“Never,” Hux promises, popping the cap on the tube with a thumb and spreading a neat dollop of the clear gel onto a pair of fingers.

“No, come on,” Kylo says, eyeing gel for an instant, then trying to duck away before any of it can reach his cheek. “I hate that shit.”

“Which is why you have to be held down like a wriggling beast,” Hux says, grabbing a hold of Kylo’s chin and forcing his head to the side, spreading the gel in the same moment. It’s cool and tingling even against his callused fingers, and he resists the urge to spread the residue of it against Kylo’s sensitive lips. “Should’ve taken the bacta to begin with, clearly.”

“You’ve said that a million times,” Kylo grumbles, expression still held in an exaggerated grimace; his hands flex at their place at Hux’s hips, clearly thinking of past endeavors to wipe off the gel. It tends to end in an utter mess.

“And I will say it a million more,” Hux says, flicking hard at an overlarge ear with a pair of fingers. “Brat.”

Kylo sighs heavily, breaking his eyes away and craning his neck to the side like he’s trying to catch sigh of the holoscreen. “Are you going to get up?”

Hux hums as if thinking about it, then rocks gently forward and drops the tube over the back of the sofa, pulling the band out of Kylo’s long hair as he settles back down. He does his best to straighten it out with a few pulls of his fingers, letting the curls gently lap against his palm. “Only if you’d really like me to.”

Kylo follows the motions with slight turns of his head, eyes fluttering closed for a spare second. “Not really.” 

“Wise,” Hux says, rolling his hips again just to feel the hands around them tighten.

A short pull has Kylo moving inward to meet him, eager lips slightly chapped, but otherwise soft and demanding.

Hux tips his head a little more to the side after a few moments, opening his mouth with a soft inhale, and responds in kind when it earns a pleased hum and a swipe of a greedy tongue. He reluctantly detangles one of his hands from Kylo’s hair, slowly sliding his fingers down across the tendons of his neck and across the planes of his wide chest, shoving at the layers of the stiff leather and loose cotton keeping his hand from underneath.

“Let me up, then,” Kylo groans quietly, plucking gently at a few folds himself.  

Hux takes another teasing kiss before shoving back completely. He nearly steps on Kylo's foot in his haste to stand, throwing his kit down, and grimaces affectedly at the mess, ignoring a familiar thrill as it all tangles with Kylo’s on the rug. It's an entirely foolish notion of sentiment, made both harder and easier to ignore when he gets pulled back by large hands before he can even get his trousers completely off.

A series of soft, damp kisses are pressed to Hux’s collarbone, Kylo’s hand spreading large and possessive across his ribs as another curls around his thigh. He budges in as close as comfortable, rutting teasingly against Kylo’s growing, if tragically suppressed, erection and contemplating how much it would ruin the mood if he kicked off and finished pulling down both their trousers. His own cock is feeling just the other side of uncomfortable, half-done as his fly is, and he can only imagine how much worse it is for Kylo.

“Such a prude,” Hux says, leaning back and settling with dragging his fingers up and down until Kylo’s cock strains against the closed fly, the shape of it practically molded against the stiff fabric. 

Kylo eventually gives a low, impatient whine, shifting his hand off Hux’s side and reaching for the quartet of buttons on his fly, popping them with little difficulty. He exhales hard as he pulls his cock out, glancing upward with an absurd glare, “We’re not in our quarters.”

“We’re in hyperspace,” Hux huffs, shifting forward and pressing another kiss to Kylo’s mouth, then one to the edge of his lips, creating a neat trail down his jaw. He thinks about moving in a few centimeters closer, shoving Kylo down and rutting against him, showing how delightfully lewd they could be in ‘public’ rooms… Yet, for some reason he wants this to  _last_.

Kylo shifts both hands lower on Hux’s hips, hot and heavy on bare skin, squeezing and massaging with a few swirling passes of his thumbs. He tilts his head obediently when Hux moves to the other side of his neck, clearly ruminating on something, which is utterly insulting.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Hux says, sliding both hands up and digging his nails into the planes of Kylo’s chest, feeling him flinch backward, “Quite rude.”

“I don’t think I can fuck in public,” Kylo mutters, a rare flush spreading straight up to his cheeks. It’s such a tragedy that always shows up from shame and never from anything far more delightful, though it can at times appear when both are in full effect. He slides his thumb down the rest of Hux’s zipper, gently freeing some pressure on his cock as some misguided consolation – it’d be far nicer if he actually touched it.

“Silly prince, it’s not the capture,” Hux murmurs, rocking his hips forward as he drags his teeth hard just under Kylo’s ear, pressing a sloppy kiss to the reddening mark, “It’s  _escaping_.”

Kylo hums in surprise, the noise vibrating through his throat, “Oh.”

“And you brag about reading minds,” Hux continues, taunting directly into the shell of Kylo’s ear; running a thumbnail hard down the back of it. 

“Shut up,” Kylo mutters, gently shoving Hux away and peeking open his eyes into a weak glare. “You know how hard it is unless you invite me in.” 

“Well, no,” Hux disagrees, the cross feeling from his neglected cock finally spilling over into this as he pulls at the small hairs of Kylo’s nape, maybe a little too hard by the quiet whimper. He might feel guilty, too, if it weren’t also for a near imperceptible twitch of those hips pressed so close to him, “I don’t. I only know you like to complain about it.”

Kylo shoves his head back into Hux’s hand with a huff, spreading his legs out a few centimeters further and forcing Hux to do the same. He widens the circling of his thumbs, kicking open the half-buttoned fly of Hux's trousers and summarily curling his long fingers around Hux’s cock, giving a long, gentle stroke with a barely slickened hand. He must have licked it when Hux wasn’t looking, too concentrated on mocking, but it rather consolingly hints he hadn’t been somehow sneaking around in Hux’s mind.

Hux swallows back a reflexive gasp as the stroke ends in a squeeze, and makes his own move by awkwardly returning his hand back to Kylo’s cock, using a pair of fingers to dragging slow down the head, spreading the small drip of precome down the shaft. He pauses under Kylo’s balls, rolling his sac a few times before clenching a near-fist quickly in a manner he knows is just this side of pain.

“Fuck,” Kylo groans, bucking his hips up and nearly dislodging Hux completely. He speeds the movement of his own hand by uneven measures, calluses dragging like a tease with every pass. 

Hux starts when an invisible, if very palpable, feeling curls around his chest, pinching obscenely on his nipples and tightening, lasting a few moments far too long before abruptly disappearing into the air. The act repeats again a few moments later, though slightly more sloppy than the first.

“An utter cheat,” he gasps, curling inward as every sensation starts to edge on painful. He used to think he was going to get used to Kylo’s little talents, until it became rather clear he had instead developed some lewd association. Consequently, and only a few minutes later, he’s breathing hard and thrusting up with each next pull on his cock, the heat tingling across every patch of his skin. He thinks he might want to hold out longer, force Kylo to come first, but he’s also quickly forgetting why he could even care.

“Come on,” Kylo mutters, his own hips trying to snap in Hux's loosening hold to no avail. He seems to give up with that after only a moment, speeding his hand up and curling the other around Hux's nape, sloppily managing a kiss. 

The feeling peaks and breaks, and Hux shoves his head into the crook of Kylo’s shoulder as his hips jerk with completion, teeth fitting a fresh mark into an already scarred shoulder. He lazily soothes at it with a swipe of his tongue, panting slightly and ignoring the sweat cooling uncomfortably between his skin and trousers. 

“Ow,” Kylo mutters in his ear, hand pumping once, twice more before falling lazily onto his own thigh.

Hux hums low, pressing another wet kiss to the side of Kylo’s neck and leaving an almost disgusting, shiny trail down the width of his tendon. He absently resumes stroking Kylo’s cock, though his fingers barely catch the edges of his cockhead before slipping back downward, and he smirks at the way Kylo groans and optimistically cants up his hips. It’s all too easy to tease, could almost use both hands before it became an issue of overlapping either end.

“Should’ve grabbed the slick,” Hux mutters, bending his back and propping his forehead against the solid edge of Kylo’s collarbone, intent now on watching his own hand work. He stares at the smeared evidence of his come on Kylo’s dick and loosens his grip, gathering the remnants of the rest from Kylo’s hips and stomach, and feels oddly intent to spread it all along Kylo’s shaft. “Such… a waste.”

“Sure, yeah,” Kylo pants, for his part seeming to have moved past the point of caring one way or another, which prompts Hux to remove his hand completely. It has an almost immediate effect of the desperate kind, “No, no –  _Hux_ , I got you off.”

“You did,” Hux agrees, feeling just slightly stiff as he pushes off and down onto the floor, and managing to ignore it completely out of spite. He tugs hard on Kylo’s trousers, forcing them down just a little more, and slowly drags a pair of fingers along the tightened edges of Kylo’s ballsack. He curls his hand around and squeezes for just a moment at the same time he leans in, running the flat of tongue straight up the shaft and swallowing the head after a quick look upward.

“Oh,” Kylo gasps, entire body spasming at the sensation, one hand reaching out and flexing just near Hux’s ear. 

Hux slowly swirls his tongue and hollows his cheeks as he thrusts the cock further into his mouth, speeding up his stroking and feeling the familiar shallow twitches of Kylo’s thigh against the grip his free hand. He’s not particularly great at deep-throating, some mix of reflex and Kylo’s size, but thinks he manages it particularly well for a few seconds at a time. 

A few fingers ghost through his hair, wise from experience, and hover there in the next instant it takes for Kylo to actually start coming, a groan accompanying the jerking cockhead and come trying to choke Hux in usual tandem. He shifts back and lets most of it spill down past his lips, thinking he could taste it mixed with his own as he pulls off, and leans again to lap most of it back up.

“So weird,” Kylo rasps, legs spreading open further, somehow more wanton as his muscles relax. 

Hux looks upward through his lashes, giving a shallow shrug and smacking his lips slightly, “I maintain it’s not that bad.”

“Sure,” Kylo says, sarcastic, and wincing when it earns a particularly heavy parting lick to his cockhead. He leans back into the cushions when Hux sets both hands on his thighs and pulls himself up to stand. “Don’t you – “

Hux ignores the protest and leans in, pressing his lips to Kylo’s and smirking when he opens right up, sharing a few shallow strokes of tongue. He pulls back after only a second or two longer, tapping at Kylo’s scarred cheek with an index finger, “See?” 

“Most of it’s gone,” Kylo mutters, lifting a hand and running a thumb just along Hux’s lip, pressing it in for a few seconds and letting go as if to see the color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: this is not a post-canon AU. It involves a convoluted situation of Hux being ejected from FO at about 15, tracking down and making a deal with Leia at 17 ~~for REVENGE~~ , and meeting each other when, after Ben decides just a _few_ minutes too late not to join Snoke, Leia hires him to find scarred and contrite Ben. They sort of fall in together through mutual issues with their own autonomy.
> 
> I know, I know, but there's more on my [Tumblr](http://ezlebe.tumblr.com/tagged/space-pirate-au) if you're at all interested, ~~and I promise it's not all more badly written porn~~. Also, 'Criminal Masterminds' is apparently a tag and I NEARLY used it, but obviously it'd be a bit of a misnomer.


End file.
